Billy's Toys
Billy's toys are the toys that belong to Billy, first seen in the Pixar short Tin Toy. In said short, Tinny was shown to be Billy's newest toy. Tinny was optimistic about being played with, until he saw Billy drool on a rock-a-stack and destroy a string of beads. Out of fear, he ran under the couch, where he found the rest of Billy's toys hiding from Billy as well. Once Tinny sees Billy fall and start crying, he wants to cheer him up. He goes out, and amuses Billy for a little while, but he soon finds Billy is interested in other things. In the DVD audio commentary, it is said that each team member modeled created one toy each. In Toy Story 3, the toys only some of them Tinny encountered under the couch are seen again at Sunnyside Daycare in the youngest classroom, most-likely donated at some point. When Andy's toys are first donated and anxious to be played with again, they notice the other toys hiding, Billy's toys are all huddled together under a desk in the same fashion as in Tin Toy. They find out this is because the young children don't know how to play with them, and are very rough. Gumbo Gumbo is a toy elephant, his name is a reference to Dumbo. Seen in Toy Story 3. Gumbo was voiced by Rodger Bumpass. Flip 'n Beth Flip 'n Beth is a jumping caterpillar toy. Flip 'n Beth is not seen in Toy Story 3. Flip 'n Beth was voiced by Sherry Lynn. Ace Ace is a toy airplane with a large round-headed pilot. Seen in Toy Story 3. Ace was voiced by Phil Proctor. Clocky Clocky is a toy clock that has his left bell missing, possibly due to Billy roughly playing with him. In Toy Story 3, he is seen jumping behind a desk to join the rest of Billy's toys once the children are about to arrive. Clocky's appearance is a red circular clock face with a gray border. He has two red cylindrical legs, both having two gray half-sphere feet. He has spherical eyes and a mouth, and two clock hands that look like black hands. He has once again an absent left bell. Both the bells and bell hitter are gold. In Toy Story 3, he goes under a major color scheme remake. Clocky's appearance there is a yellow circular clock face with a red border. His two half-sphere feet are now red. His clock hands are now blue instead of black, and his bell and bell hitter are blue. Clocky is voiced by Bob Bergen. Spot Spot is a toy dog. Seen in Toy Story 3. Spot was voiced by Frank Welker. Zoo Train Zoo Train is a toy train with caged compartments that hold different animals. Not seen in Toy Story 3. Zoo Train was voiced by Bob Bergen. Chrome Dome Chrome Dome is a toy robot with red squarish eyes. Seen in Toy Story 3. Chrome Dome was voiced by Paul Eiding. Rallye Guy Rallye Guy is a toy car with a passenger, its name based on rally cars. Rallye Guy is not seen in Toy Story 3 at least not with the others. Rallye Guy was voiced by Phil Proctor. Fire Hydrant Fire Hydrant is a toy fire hydrant with eyes. Fire Hydrant was voiced by Patrick Pinney. Seen in Toy Story 3. Helicopter Sheep Helicopter Sheep is a toy sheep with helicopter blades attached to it. Helicopter Sheep was voiced by Rodger Bumpass. Seen in Toy Story 3. Toypot Toypot is a toy teapot with eyes. Its name is a pun on the word 'teapot.' During the end of Tin Toy, him and Rallye Guy come out of the couch, right after the credits. He is a yellow teapot with a red base. He has a gray silver lid with a blue sphere-ball handle. Toypot was voiced by Rodger Bumpass. His pourer looks like a bowl, and he has a small handle on his back. Seen in Toy Story 3. Frodo Frodo is a toy person toy. Frodo was voiced by Mary Kay Bergman. Not seen in Toy Story 3. Bouncy Bouncy is a toy basketball with legs. Bouncy was voiced by Charlie Alder. Seen in Toy Story 3. Eben's Car Eben's car is a red toy car with eyes. Eben is based on the Pixar director Eben Ostby. Not seen in Toy Story 3. Eben was voiced by Jack Angel. Les Les is another toy person. Les was voiced by Kenneth Mars. He is not seen in Toy Story 3. Renderman RenderMan is the third toy person. RenderMan is voiced by Jack Angel. He is also not seen in Toy Story 3. His name is a reference to RenderMan, a developer tool. Category:Tin Toy Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Characters Introduced In 1988 Category:Characters In Short Films Category:Characters In Feature Films Category:Sunnyside Daycare Toys